


the devil wears angel wings

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Dress Up, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza sees a woman at a party wearing an angel costume, but her smile is anything but.





	the devil wears angel wings

It had been Lucy’s idea, and part of Erza regretted that she had been dragged here. And yet a greater part of her loved it, loved the attention and the music and the bodies pushed together; a house party was so different to what she was used to, and there was a thrill of getting dressed up, of being someone other than herself, someone she liked. For once. 

The lights flickered from white to colours, and rainbows danced along skin. Some people laughed at this, knowing that it was to be expected when the LGBT* society threw a party. Especially if Sting, their president, was involved. But Erza was intrigued by the beauty of the lights, and she zoned out of what Lucy was saying to the blue-haired mermaid she had tracked down, allowing her eyes to wander across the room, following the lights.

A woman stood opposite her, and Erza paused with her cup of jack and coke pressed to her lips, wondering if she had ever seen anyone more beautiful in her life. The woman was even shorter than she was, but wore heeled black boots that no doubt could - and should - be weaponised. Her costume was revealing, as most costumes were this time of year, and she wore shiny black wings with a halo attached. The symbolism was obvious, and yet her costume was all black, her smile mischievous. It was almost ironic, how such a petite and angelic creature could have such a demonic gaze, and Erza was drawn to the contradiction of it, of her. 

She takes a big mouthful of her liquid courage and lets the heat it provides settle within her. Flattening down the maid’s skirt that she had borrowed from Lucy, Erza weaves through the crowd, heading for the white-haired angel. 

The woman turns to face her, and when their eyes meet Erza feels a warmth in her heart that is definitely not alcohol fuelled. The angel’s eyes are big and blue, and although they gave the impression of innocence there was a darkness to them that Erza found herself getting lost in. 

Erza touches the other woman’s arm and licks her lips, leaning in to talk over the thrum of the music.

“You look amazing.” Her tone was pleasant, but offered with someone more than friendly, and by the way the woman leaned into her Erza knew that she sensed it as well. 

“Thank you... I’m an angel.” Her words were almost salacious, dripping with poison, and Erza wanted to taste it on her tongue. 

The other woman wound her arm around Erza’s waist, pulling her closer, and Erza blushed at the confidence and the contact.

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Why don’t you decide?” 

Before Erza could react, they were kissing, and if that was what poison tasted like then Erza did not want to consume anything else in her life; their kiss was sweet with liquor but still messy, tentative. She did not make a habit of approaching women that she did not know, had never kissed someone without first knowing their name, but Erza had long found that it was what she did not do that she came to regret. 

They parted, and the angel was smiling. 

“Mirajane.” She tips her head to the side, eyes trailing over Erza’s body and the woman is transfixed, mesmerised. Lost.

“Erza. Nice to meet you.” 

Without thinking, she offers her hand. Mirajane laughs loudly, freely, and shakes her hand in earnest.

“It might be a little late for this, Erza.” She muses, and Erza is redder than she has been before, embarrassment making up the majority of her DNA. Still, Mirajane did not seem put off by her formal behaviour, seemed endeared even, and Erza allowed herself to relax slightly.

“Maybe so.” 

They were younger than the night, and that was promising in itself; they had time, enough to get to know each other and make more decisions that Erza was unsure of. And when Mirajane’s grin turned into a smirk, her hand cupping Erza’s thigh, that seemed more likely than not. Erza was excited for it.


End file.
